Tony's Kate
by gotgoats
Summary: Tony's missing Kate, so he gets himself a pet. This sort of follows canon. There is a further explanation inside, and the story that this fic is based off of, as well. (I got permission, don't worry). There is some mild swearing, as in 3 or 4 words, I think. But they're not the "bad" ones. Hopefully the rating is ok. If anyone wants me to change it, let me know. Enjoy! OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or the goldfish, for that matter. I had one once, does that count?

Note: This story came about as a sudden and swift plot bunny after reading coloradospace's short story A Fish Called Kate. I wrote to her and asked for permission to write a story similar, but hopefully the stories are different enough that it won't be a "conflict" to have it up here. She told me to go ahead, and frankly, if you've not read her story, you should. It's adorable.

Note: Thanks to my awesome beta reader, Headbanger Rockstar, who beta'd this in a hurry, cuz I was impatient. THANKS! I owe you…more.

#####

Anthony DiNozzo stood outside of the pet store at the corner of his street and peered in the window. He could see all sorts of animals, and they all looked like they'd be great company. His problem was that he may not be home much, and he didn't want to have an animal get attached to him. He wanted a pet. He always had. But the whole idea of owning an animal and then dying, and leaving said animal to its' own devices and a new owner saddened him.

He hung his head and walked on. He wasn't a good partner. He wasn't a good protector. He jammed his hands into his pockets as he decided he'd probably be a crappy pet owner, too. As he rounded the corner, he slapped himself in the head. He could at least keep a fish alive, right? Fish didn't need company. Fish didn't need to be talked to or to be fed right on time. A fish wouldn't destroy his house.

He stopped in his tracks, thought for a moment, and headed back to the pet store. Even a fish would be a living, breathing companion in his house. Now, if he could only pick a pretty one.

Tony wandered around the aquarium section. He looked at the crabs, but decided against them, since Gibbs was crabby enough. The frogs were fun, but they'd require more work than he'd want to deal with. He paused a moment at the turtles, and then remembered reading somewhere that turtles could live for years and years.

It's not that he didn't want a pet that would be around for a long time, but he wanted a pet that he'd not feel too guilty if it died. If he didn't make it home, or if he was caught up in a case, he didn't want to have a poor animal… His eyes fell on a small orange fish that swam across its tank. He watched it for a few moments.

He'd seen plenty of those before. This was your standard goldfish that all little kids started off with. They didn't live long, they didn't have much in the way of smarts, and so one of those would be perfect. He'd get a goldfish.

"Hey." He said to himself. "1.25 each. Sweet. If I screw up, it's no big deal, right?"

Tony picked out a nice sized bowl, a jar of goldfish food, and a book on the care and feeding of. He chuckled when he saw it, and figured that it would make for some fun and easy reading.

"Who can't take care of a goldfish?"

The clerk looked at him sideways and smiled.

"Sir, you're going to find that your new pet is a bit more complex than you're thinking."

"Really?"

"Yep." The woman smiled as she captured and bagged his new friend. "I've had George and Gracie for over 8 years now, and I'm hoping I can keep them going a few more years."

"You're jiving me."

"Nope." She nodded toward the book. "Just follow those directions, and you'll have a friend for life."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah." The clerk smiled. "Go home and look up the lifespan of a goldfish online. The answers may surprise you."

"It's not in the book?"

"Oh, it is, but I think you're gonna want to verify it."

Tony laughed nervously. This woman was obviously nuts, but hey, he had a companion, so what did it matter. He picked everything up and headed back to his apartment.

#######

"Welcome home, Fishy." He put the bowl on his table and read the first section of his book, which told him how to safely get the fish from the bag and into the bowl.

"Fill the bowl half way with water, and float the bag in it, so the fish can become accustomed to the water, and not become shocked? Are they serious?"

Picking the bag up from the bowl, he set it carefully down on the table and filled the bowl to the half-way mark with water from his tap. He cocked his head to the side and dumped the water out, choosing instead to wash the bowl first.

"Who knows if someone sneezed or something in here, right, Fishy? No use making you sick with germs." Once his task was finished, he lowered the bag down into the tank and let it float.

"Allow the fish to become accustomed to his or her new surroundings for at least one hour before mixing the water from the bag into the bowl. We suggest two hours for optimum health of your new pet." Tony sat at the table and turned the next page. "Well, I guess I've got two hours to read this thing, huh, Fish?"

"What am I gonna call you, anyway?" He watched his new pet swim for a while, and only one name ran through his mind. He saw her face before him, and his heart ached with all of the things he should have said and didn't. "Hey, Kate."

As if sensing her name, the fish turned around and he saw her mouth open and close a few times. She then turned to the side, and Tony swore she stared at him as he flipped the page in his book.

By the time her two hour acclimation had ended, Tony had already returned to the pet store and purchased a small fish tank that came with an aerator, some fake plants, a large bag of stones, and a little house she could hide in if she wanted to. He picked up a floating thermometer so he could make sure her water stayed in the right zone, as well as a small net to catch her in when he needed to clean her tank. The clerk suggested a hose for that task, and he readily set it with his purchases.

"Been reading that book, have you?"

"Yeah." Tony grinned. "So much for a disposable, if I screw up who cares pet, huh?"

"Good luck!" followed him out the door. For the first time in days, he smiled.

##########

Nearly twelve hours later, Tony had the tank set up on the bookshelf near his piano. He kept the bowl he purchased originally in the narrow cupboard below, along with everything he needed to care for his new pet. He made sure everything was plugged in properly, and with a yawn, headed for bed.

"Night, Kate." Tony grinned at his new companion. "Sleep well. I've got to go to work tomorrow, but I'll be home at night. I hope I did everything right, and that you're still alive."

Kate flipped her gills as she rubbed against one of the plants. He figured she was happy.

When he rose eight hours later, he flipped on the light and was pleased to see that Kate still swam in the tank. He pulled up the thermometer and checked the temperature, making sure that she wasn't too warm or cool. Satisfied that she'd be alright until he got home, he bid her a good day and headed off to work.

#########

"Oh, my gosh, Kate!" Tony dropped in a few flakes of food for his pretty girl. "The new director is a bitch. Seriously, I think she crawled up out of hell and came to NCIS to torment us!"

"She's got Gibbs on edge, which means we're on edge, and geeze! You should have seen the glare she sent us when Gibbs told her to stuff some job she wanted us to do where the sun don't shine!" He continued his story dramatically. "I have no idea what she wanted from us, but whatever it was, it pissed the boss off something fierce, and so we got stuck dealing with him all day."

He popped the lid on his take-out and looked over at her.

"So. How was your day?"

Kate swam and floated. Tony watched her for a while, and felt the tension eek slowly from his shoulders.

"It was that good, huh? What say we put a movie on and forget about it, huh? No?" He feigned shock. "You wanna hear me play piano? Fine." He stood and headed to his polished baby grand.

Tony comically shook his finger at his fish. "You know, Kate, you're just as demanding as your name-sake. Don't make a habit out of this, ok? Cuz I'm not always gonna be this easy."

Tony played long after the clock had chimed midnight. He felt his eyes burn with exhaustion, but the thing that kept him going was the cleansing that he felt. He actually felt clean. He didn't feel guilty or depressed or angry. He felt…washed. With a yawn, he finished the concerto he'd been playing and turned to Kate.

"Did you like it, Katie? Your own concert. Sorry I don't play better." He grinned at his own foolishness. Here he was, well into his thirties, and he was talking to a fish.

He checked her tank temperature while he had the lid open for her feeding. Satisfied that she was comfortable and fed, he got himself ready for bed. By the time he'd finished, she was done eating, and Tony turned off her light. The tank was bathed in darkness.

"Night, Kate. Sleep well."

#######

"Ugh." Tony groaned as he set his go-bag down on the table. "Kate, I was wrong. She didn't escape from hell. She used to run it. I think there's been a hostile take-over, and we got the wrong end of the deal."

Kate blew kisses at him from her floating paradise.

"Giving me welcome home kisses, huh? Yeah, I need 'em tonight." Tony went through his nightly checking of her tank. "There was an explosion today, and Gibbs is in the hospital. I'm not gonna be home all night. I'm sorry, Kate. I really am. But I'll leave your light on for you, and you be good ok? No trying to escape, and don't let that cute neon I saw you checking out on Animal Planet come and steal you away, alright?"

Kate swam, oblivious to her companion's stress.

"I need to get my stuff together for a few days, yes, I do." Tony kept talking as he hurried about, getting things ready. He picked up a white shell-shaped block, and showed it to his pet.

"This is food, ok? I know you're not understanding me, but I'll feel better if I tell you. The lady I bought you from said this will feed you for a week, and then I'll have to clean your tank, because anything left over will be toxic. And that's ok, because that just happens to fall on the day before I need to clean your tank again, anyway. So don't worry, Kate. I'll be home in plenty of time to make sure you're not hungry, and that your water doesn't get yucky, alright?"

Knowing he'd get no reply, Tony put the shell down into the water and watched it sink. His fingers lingered in the water a bit longer than necessary, and to his surprise, Kate came up and nudged at his index finger. He gently reached out and stroked down her side. Seconds later, she swam away, but he left with a smile on his face. His fish had given him a hug.

#########

"Gibbs is gone, Kate." Tony's voice carried his confusion and sorrow. "He can't remember anything that's happened in the last twenty years." He scooped her out of her tank carefully into her smaller bowl that had been filled with water from her tank.

"He's gone to be with Mike Franks for a while, until he gets his memory back." Tony heaved a sigh as he began to drain the water from her tank. "And our lovely Madam Demon, er, Director, wants me to go undercover." He put his finger into Kate's bowl and let her bump against his finger for a moment.

"She wants me to pretend to be a professor and to make some woman fall in love with me, so that I can get to her father. It's not right." Tony felt his eyes grow misty. "I don't want to do this, Kate. It feels like I'm betraying..." His voice broke.

"It feels like I'm betraying the woman I named you after. We weren't together, and I never told her, but Kate, I was in love with Kate. I was head over heels for her." He drew in a shuddery breath. "What worries me, is that if I don't take this, she's gonna stick McGee on it, and he'll get himself killed. McGee's smart, but he's got no people skills, and he's never been undercover before."

"Well, he has, but never as anything other than backup. He's been a waiter, or a gas station attendant, but he's never been the big kahuna, you know?" Tony stayed quiet with his thoughts for a moment. "I don't like this, and I'm not sure it's really a good idea, but I know I can do this without getting myself killed. McGee? He'd be toast, and I'm not ready to lose another friend or team member."

"I guess that leaves me with one option, huh?"

Kate blew Tony kisses, and he smiled sadly. "Yeah. I know."

#######

Tony felt frustration roll off of him in waves, and decided he needed to cool down before he tried to spend time with Kate. She'd feel his frustrations, and according to the book he'd read, stress could kill fish. He didn't want to be the cause of any more problems.

"They hate me." Tony felt like crying. "Everything I do, it's "you're not Gibbs." No shit I'm not Gibbs! I know I'm not. I know I'll never be him. If I try to act like myself, they gripe. If I try to act like him they gripe." Tony blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm just so sick of it!"

He went for a shower before returning to his living room. "I can't even do an undercover assignment without being griped at. Seriously. The Director wants me to have contacts and appointments that I've just not been able to get. I'm supposed to be dating Jeanne, not pumping her for information she's not got. Well, ok, I could be doing that, but how fast does she want me to blow my cover? I thought the point of this was to stay alive, and not get outed? Maybe I was wrong." Tony crossed the room and went to his beloved fish's tank.

"You'll never out me, right? You'll be here for me?" He grinned. "Till death do us part?" Kate swam up the top of the tank, and Tony stuck his finger into the water, letting her nibble at him. "Boy, am I glad you're not a shark, huh? Can you imagine me doing this if you had a couple hundred teeth to gnaw on me with?"

Hours passed while he spent a rare evening at home. With the extra reports he'd needed to do because of Ziva and Tim's laziness and refusal to follow procedure, the added work with his undercover op, and the fact that he had the pleasure of being the MCRT leader, Tony felt like he was rarely home.

He fell asleep on the couch, and groaned when it was time for him to go meet Jeanne. She was thankfully working the night shift, so he'd have the rest of the night free, but he didn't want to leave his spot.

"Here's hoping she gives me something to work with, Kate. You and me? We need a break. I'm sick of worrying about not getting back for days on end. I'm terrified I'm gonna come home and find you gone. Please don't die on me, ok?"

Kate swam around her house, and then ducked inside, letting Tony know that she was satisfied. He'd be home when he got home. With a sigh, he picked up his keys and headed out the door.

######

"Guess what? Gibbs is back." Tony sounded less than happy. "Ziva got herself into some sort of trouble, and rather than talking to _me_ about it, cuz heaven forbid I be anything but an idiot who can't tie his shoes, she calls _him_ in Mexico!

"And of course, being the great and mighty Gibbs, he came running back. And did he stop there? Noooo. That would have been too easy. No, he had to take all of my stuff out of my desk, as in what used to be his desk, but as the team leader, I moved there because, hey, it has better equipment. Did he give me a by-your-leave or a kiss-my-ass? No! He just dumped everything on my old desk and got down to _his_ job."

Tony stared out the window.

"Why'd I ever look up to him, Kate? What on earth did I see in him to make me think for one moment that he was different than my dad? He's a user and an abuser. He's just packaged differently."

He looked through several take-out menus before finally landing on pizza. He'd had a ton of it in the last few months, but it was food, and he could eat it with ease. That, and pizza came with a guarantee of being delivered within 45 minutes, and the others could take up to an hour and a half.

"You know Kate? I don't even want to do my job anymore. Not really." He shrugged as he pulled his credit card from his wallet so he could pay over the phone. "I'm just ready to be done with it all. Find some nice quiet job. Maybe use my _physical education_ degree. Everyone thinks it's bogus, but who gets asked to train the newbies, huh? Certainly not good old butterball McGee or assassin Ziva."

The phone picked up, and Tony gave his order. He paid and sat back, happy to have an evening at home. His undercover cell rang, and he groaned. He'd spoken too soon.

"Hey, Beautiful." He listened for a minute. "Sure, I can meet with your dad tomorrow morning. What time?" Tony felt relief course through him at the knowledge that he didn't have to go out tonight.

He hung up and waited for his pizza. While he waited, he worked on teaching Kate how to push her thermometer around the tank.

"I really need to get you some toys."

########

Tony was sure his poor fish was going to be dead by the time he dragged himself back to his apartment. He didn't even want to go inside. The thought of having to flush his friend unceremoniously down his commode nearly turned his stomach.

He'd not had much choice. His car had been blown up. He'd been stuck in IA investigations, and those guys won't wait for you to go feed your fish. After that had been his meeting with Madam Satan, and after that had been Ducky's perusal of every cell of his body.

Gibbs had ordered him to spend the night at his house in case Tony's apartment was being watched. Tony had spent a fitful night on the beaten down couch, before finally convincing Gibbs that he was a big boy.

In truth, Tony was finding it hard to not start shouting at the man he'd once looked up to. Didn't Gibbs see that he'd been wrong in running off? Didn't the "all seeing all knowing Gibbs" see how the team treated his newly demoted second in command?

Tony turned the key in his lock and took a deep breath. If Kate was dead, he'd flush her quickly, and not linger over her. There wasn't anything he could have done to prevent it. He paused, steeled himself, and walked through the door. He strode across the floor, and looked in the tank.

His face lit up.

"Kate! You're alive!"

##########

Tony paced his apartment, his mind racing faster than his steps. He looked to Kate's tank and rambled along on his thoughts once more.

"Peter's close, but I'd never hear the end of it. That guy's married and has… kids, who he was laughing about how they killed their fish with jello. Ok, so Peter's out. Mike. No, can't ask Mike. He's out of the country right now. Tom!" Tony whirled around. "No! Not Tom! He's the worst when it comes to teasing. Damn."

"That leaves the neighbors." Tony began pacing again. "Pull yourself together, man. You leave in twelve hours. Ok, so neighbors. Neighbors that I trust." He squinted his eyes. "What about Mrs. Murphy? Would you like to stay with Mrs. Murphy?"

Tony went and stood before her tank. "I'm gonna be gone for a few weeks, maybe even a few months. I want to leave you some place safe. I'm sorry you have to go stay with someone." Tony touched her tank gently. "Just promise me you'll be good and stay alive, ok? I don't want to come home and find out I left you with someone who wasn't good for you."

He walked away. "I need help." He let out a desperate chuckle. "I'm more worried about my fish than some people are about their kids." Even as he spoke, Kate Todd's face flashed before him, and he knew he wasn't worried about Kate the fish as much as he was worried about keeping Kate Todd alive in his memory.

"I miss you, Kate." He whispered into the air as he strode purposely down the hall to Mrs. Murphy's door. He raised his hand to knock and smiled when his 86 year old neighbor answered the door. She squealed in happiness, even as her 50-something year old daughter came to his rescue.

"What can we do for you, Tony?"

"I need to ask you a favor…"

######

The years passed, and Tony was pleased to see that his beloved Kate was still alive and… finning. Madam Director had gotten killed by what was tantamount to her own hand, and a man with an obsession for toothpicks took his place. Tony had always done his best to overlook the whole Freudian theory of what chewing on something meant, but it had often been a challenge to not offer the man a cigar.

He'd missed her like crazy when he'd been Agent Afloat for several months, and had been happy to get home to his apartment and his Kate. He resumed talking to her, just as if no time had passed. She took a few days to warm back up to him, and he found himself apologizing over and over again.

Some months later, when McGee asked him who he was seeing, Tony smiled and said that he had a steady stream of girls that he kept company with. Tim had rolled his eyes as he walked away. Tony grinned, knowing that he'd been spared being asked about why he was basically a hermit when he wasn't working. None of his coworkers seemed to realize just how much energy it took for him to stay ahead of them both with pranks and with sniffing out criminals.

Gibbs had retired to the beaches of Mexico, where he took over the house that had once belonged to his friend, Mike Franks. Mike had left it to Gibbs in his will, and with it, the responsibility of looking after his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. When Leyla had lost a long battle with cancer, Gibbs had taken her daughter Amira into his home. His tenure with NCIS ended not long after, as he wanted to be home to be the grandpa he needed to be.

Much to Tony's amusement, Tim had risen in the ranks of NCIS and was now the Assistant Director. Vance had retired, and Stan Burley had taken his place. When Stan retired at the end of the year, Tim would be stepping up, and Ziva would be stuck training a new probie on her team.

Tony smirked as he thought of how Ziva was a perpetual bridesmaid. Tony had once again become the MCRT leader when Gibbs had retired, and Tim had moved up to SFA.

When Tim was promoted, Tony had chosen the former probie, and not Ziva to promote to SFA. The former Mossad agent was still headstrong and had a hard time following orders. More than once, she'd caused problems with investigations, and with IA cracking down, it wasn't something Tony could afford.

Now that he faced his own retirement, he wondered who would become the next team lead. He'd passed the buck to Stan, telling the Director that there was honestly no one on his current team that could handle the job.

Tony dressed in his suit for what he hoped was the last time. Today was his last day of work, and he wanted to spend the rest of his years traveling around and doing a whole lot of nothing. He figured he'd stay in DC until Kate reached the end of her days. If she lived out the full 40 years that goldfish could reach, then he'd happily keep her company.

She'd been his confidant, his best friend, and his faithful companion for the last nineteen years. She'd grown to a whopping 12 inches and he guessed that she probably weighed at least five pounds. Her color was just as vibrant as it had been that fateful day when he'd walked into the pet store.

The store was gone now, and in its place stood a coffee shop. Tony had gone into it once, and decided it wasn't the place to be. The fish tanks were gone, and in their places stood pictures of overweight men holding hooked marlins and young boys with their first catch.

"Well, Kate, how do I look? Do I look good enough to pass muster?" He turned in front of the tank, and she blew her customary kisses at him.

"Well, wish me luck. Here's to a short day, no new cases, and a quick, no one attends retirement party." He grinned as he stuck his finger into the tank to let her nibble at him. "You be good, ok? I'll be home tonight, and we'll do something to celebrate. What, I don't know. It's kinda hard to get a lot of variety into life with a fish, you know."

Kate swam around his finger before brushing up against it, as if she was a cat petting herself.

"Geeze, Kate. You're just as demanding now as you were when I first brought you home." He grinned. "Maybe that's what we'll do tonight, huh? You, me, and a night of classics on the piano?" Kate nibbled at him once again.

"Ok, I gotta go now. Be good, and I'll see you tonight."

######

"Hey, Kate!" Tony set his bags down on the table. "I got ya something to celebrate!"

He walked across the floor and stood before his fish tank. Kate was hovering lazily, and he took in the picture she made. He knew that as soon as he dropped his present into the water, she'd be after it.

"Well, Girl, we made it." He grinned. "We're free!" He laughed as he plopped the large yellow ball into the tank.

Like a flash, Kate was done relaxing, and busily chased and pushed the hollow plastic ball all over the top of her tank.

Tony sat on his couch and watched her, his eyes lit with a smile, even as they filled with tears. He wondered what his other Kate would be doing if she were with them. Would she be laughing at him? Would she understand a present for a fish? Or would she be quietly and contentedly be sitting at his side, peacefully basking in retirement?

He shook himself from his melancholy and stood up.

"Ok, Kate, it's time for sweat pants, a baggy t-shirt, and some rag-time. Waddya say?"

Kate was too busy chasing her ball to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS or anything associated with it.

Note: thanks to my awesome beta, Headbanger Rockstar! Love ya!

Note: Ok, this is further proof that I'm unable to write a short story. I finished the first chapter, and Tony's been whispering in my ear ever since about what his retirement is like. So, here it is.

#####

Tony DiNozzo yawned as he walked from his bedroom to the bookshelf that contained his roommate.

"Mornin' Kate." He flipped on the light in her tank and dropped in her morning ration of food. "You're looking good. Sleep well?" Her response was a quick snagging of all of the flakes she could hunt.

"It's hard to believe we've been retired for six months, huh?" He yawned as he scratched his stomach. "We've had a good time, that's for sure." He stretched as he spoke. "I'm so glad I don't have to put on the happy boy act all the time."

He put his fingers into Kate's tank and let her nibble and bump at them. When she turned away to go on some new pursuit, he dried his fingers on the towel he'd started keeping next to her tank. He closed the lid and headed to the kitchen and coffee.

"So, what are we going to do today, huh?" He started the coffee. "I know I want to hit the gym." He patted his slightly grown stomach. "I really need to work this off. I'm eating way too much, you know." Kate blew bubbles that he couldn't see.

"Maybe after the gym, I can make some salad." He opened his fridge and pulled out two eggs. "Would you like some lettuce today? I know you like it, and you've not had any in a week or two. It'd be a treat, and it'd make me eat something healthy."

He continued to ramble as he fixed his breakfast.

"We're almost out of the peas you like, and I need to pick up some more frozen shrimp for you. They were out the last time I was there, and you didn't like the worms, so I don't want to make you eat those." He huffed. "Ok, so adding going to the pet store to my list of activities today."

Two hours later, he had written out two lists. One was a shopping list for his own groceries, and the other was for Kate's "groceries". He needed to get her red lettuce, as well, but he stuck that on his list, since it was nearly twice the price at the pet store.

"Be good, Kate, ok?" Tony stroked down her back as she rose to the surface to nibble at his fingers. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, and tonight, we'll have a good yummy dinner, ok?" She bumped against his fingers before moving away to play with her thermometer. "See ya."

Three hours later, Tony returned to his apartment. He'd been to the gym, where he'd jogged for nearly two hours. He'd then run to the grocery store that was at the end of the same parking lot, and had stopped at the pet store that was on his way home.

"I need to get out more." He grinned at his own joke as he keyed into his abode. Not only did he have no real desire to get out more, but he was comfortable in his home. He could be silly, or he could talk for hours, and no one would tell him to hush. He could play his piano, or he could watch movie after movie. For the first time in his life, Tony DiNozzo completely enjoyed his home.

He put his purchases away, and sat down on his couch. He watched Kate swim, mesmerized. She'd gotten far larger than he'd ever dreamed she'd get, and had in fact outgrown the small tank he'd started her in and was now in a larger one that would hold her bulk. Just as he was getting lost in his mental wanderings, his phone rang.

"Hey, Gibbs!" Tony smiled. "What makes you call me on this balmy afternoon?" He put the phone on speaker so the he could start making his dinner.

"How's retirement treatin' ya, Tony?"

"Same as it was a week ago." Tony smiled. They'd started their conversation the same way for the past 24 weeks. Gibbs had called the morning after his official departure and had congratulated him on "escaping with your brain intact".

"Good. I got a kiddo here who wants to say hi. You done playin' Papa to that fish, or do we need to call back later?"

"Gibbs, I'm hurt." Tony put a hand mockingly over his heart. "Did I ever tease you about your boats? Did I not supply you with the finest bourbon?" He didn't wait for his former boss' reply. "Of course I did. And to that end, I'll ask you to not offend my decision to dote upon my dear, scaly best friend."

"You worry me sometimes, Tony."

"Aw, Boss, you do care!" He smiled broadly. "Now it's my turn to be invasive and annoying!" He sounded far too happy to Gibbs' way of thinking. "How are all of you? How's Amira? Is she doing as well as she seemed the last time we talked? And how is Shadah? Has she gotten used to having another nasty, dirty American Cowboy around?"

"You must be more bored than I thought, Tony. You're not even waiting for me to answer a question."

"Sorry, Boss. Just excited to hear from you."

"Well, if you'll help me out a bit, you'll see us soon."

"Yeah? What can I do?" Tony sat forward, excited to be of assistance to anyone, especially to some of his closest friends.

"We got a storm moving in, and I'm getting us out of here before it hits. Shadah's making noises about refusing to leave, but I'm gonna at least get Amira out of here."

"Sure, Boss. Need me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, and if you wouldn't mind, run over to my house and make sure there's no major stuff wrong. Just check that the lights are working, all that good stuff. I'm gonna take it off of the market."

"Are you moving back, Boss?" Tony jumped to his feet.

"Yep." Gibbs huffed. "Amira's not handing it well being down here, and I went to the school she'd be going to. I'm not impressed. She needs to grow up with a better future. So yeah, we're moving back."

"Awesome!" Tony turned off the stove, grabbing his keys as he finished up his conversation. With news like this, dinner could wait. "When is your flight coming in? Do I need to meet you at the airport?"

"We're coming in tomorrow afternoon, and yeah, meeting me at the airport would be great."

"Cool." Tony stuffed his wallet into his pants as he walked out of his apartment.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Hate to ask, and I know I said you could have it, but with me moving back…"

"Gibbs." Tony whined as he unlocked the amazing yellow car he'd come to love. "You want your car back, don't you."

"Sorry, man."

Tony heaved a heavy sigh. "Can I still drive it sometimes?"

#########

The next afternoon, Tony bounced on his toes in excitement as he waited for Gibbs and Amira to call and say they'd landed. He lived only twenty minutes from the airport, and with the tightened security, it was easier for him if he just waited and then drove up to the loading and unloading area. Gibbs had agreed, and planned to meet the younger man outside.

His phone rang.

"Tony's home maintenance, airport shuttle, and body repair. How may I help you?"

"We're here, Uncle Tony." Amira's voice bounced over the air. "Can you come pick us up?"

"I sure can, Pumpkin! I'll be waiting for you."

"Ok, and Uncle Tony? Grandpa said to leave the fish at home." Amira giggled as she passed along Gibbs' message.

"Well, just for that, I'll be five minute late, young lady." Tony tried to sound serious and failed. "I need to put her back into her bowl."

"Hang up the phone and get your ass in gear, DiNozzo!" Gibbs had taken the phone from his charge, apparently. "We're ready to be home."

"On my way, Boss!" He hung up and turned to Kate. "Daddy'll be back. I just gotta run to get Gibbs and Amira. Ok, so I'll be gone for a few hours. But I'll be back, I promise."

######

One short hour later, Tony walked back into his apartment, this time with Gibbs and Amira in tow. He stopped and greeted Kate before heading to his bedroom to take an aspirin. Amira fell onto the couch laughing as Gibbs began telling Kate, in rather graphic detail, the story of their trip.

"Your dad is in trouble, Fish." He glared over at the door where Tony now stood. "I gave him my car, and somehow, in less than a year, he's managed to trash it."

"It's not trashed, Boss."

"Yes, it is, DiNozzo." Gibbs sounded furious, and Amira kept laughing. She'd sat in the back seat, and had kept trying to tell Grandpa Jethro that the colors were wrong, so it wasn't his car, but he was so mad, that he'd not listened.

"Your car is fine." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You call that fine?" Gibbs shouted as he pointed to the door. "There's trash all over, the dashboard is missing some of its leather, the radio is gone, and I don't care about what you say happened, there's no way in hell that a joy ride in the ocean caused all of that rust. What the hell were you doing joy riding in the ocean, anyway? Metal rusts!"

"Geeze!" Tony threw keys at him. "This is for the storage unit your car is in." He grinned at the lost look on Gibbs' face. "I decided I wanted to refurbish one for myself." He motioned towards his recently acquired god-daughter. "She's gonna need a car one day, and if yours craps out, then I can give her mine."

"Yours?" Gibbs sounded confused, as if he was still catching up.

"Yeah, mine." Tony smiled brightly. "It was worth the head-slap, Boss, cuz I've missed those." He sighed happily. "Mine has been in storage while I got the engine working, and now I can work on the body. I figured you'd realize it wasn't your car."

"Damn." Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "I've been away from work for too long."

#######

Life settled down, and Tony had Amira spend a few weekends with him, allowing Gibbs some down-time. The man had willingly set aside his retirement for the little girl, but Tony figured that the guy needed some time to just be himself, and not to be on duty. Even though Amira was nearly twelve, Gibbs felt he needed to be available at all times, and had given up bourbon and beer in exchange for vigilance and care.

"Uncle Tony?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Did you really get Kate before I was born?"

"I sure did." Tony sat down beside "his" little girl and began to tell her the story of Kate Todd, her bravery, her death, and how he found his Kate.

"She was special, wasn't she?" Amira turned to look at her beloved uncle.

"Yeah, she was." Tony nodded as he ran his fingers through her hair. "She was pretty amazing."

"I wish she was here so I could get to know her."

"Me too, kiddo, me to."

#####

"Hey, Timmy!" Tony smiled as he answered his phone. "What's wrong?" He listened as his friend told him about a witness and her child who had been moved multiple times due to a mole in NCIS who seemed bent on keeping them from testifying.

Tony's features darkened as he realized what Tim was asking of him. He thought for less than a minute before mentally slapping himself silly. Even if he was retired, he was first and foremost an officer of the law, and he would do what was necessary to help bring criminals to justice.

"Bring them over, McGee. If you need to bring me out of retirement to make it all legal, then do it."

Tony hung up and heaved a frustrated sigh. He knew his retirement was too good to be true. For a moment, he wondered if this was how Mike Franks felt whenever he got a call from Gibbs. Seconds later, his eyes flew open.

"A kid! I'm having a kid in my home." He groaned. "Kids hate me." He looked at Kate. "Maybe he'll like you, and we can break the ice that way, huh? Otherwise, I'm out of ideas."

Kate swam peacefully, bumping her thermometer from one side of her tank to the other, as if to ask what the problem was. He nodded once, as if he understood some message that really wasn't…or maybe was there, and dug his phone back out of his pocket.

He called McGee back and asked if he could have two hours. His former collogue said that he could, as the woman and her son were still in the hospital, but would be delivered to his door sometime that evening. Tony was sure that McGee was calling from somewhere outside of NCIS, and that gave him some sense of comfort. The kid had learned a lot over the years.

Tony picked up his wallet and keys, bid Kate goodbye, and was out the door in a flash. Nearly an hour and a half later, he lugged in the first of his purchases. The futon he'd bought was placed in his bedroom, while the crib/toddler bed he carried up next was stashed in the living room so he could assemble it before putting it next to his bed. He figured that the woman he'd be housing could have his bed, and he'd sleep on the couch, but if she wasn't comfortable taking his bed, then he'd set the futon up for her.

He carried in odds and ends that he figured would be needed. He'd not been around many kids, but he knew that sippy cups were a blessing, plastic dishes were a must, and little forks and spoons were best for little hands. Tony hadn't been sure what the kid would end up liking, so he got a mix of colors and characters, and hoped it would do. The last thing he wanted was a screaming kid at meals.

Tony barely had the little one's bed in place when there was a knock at his door.

"Showtime."

He threw open his door and took in the pathetic picture before him. His eyes scanned down the woman and her child in the seconds it took for them to cross his threshold. McGee walked in behind them, his expression grim.

"I've got the paperwork finished, and they're supposedly on their way to a safe-house in Maryland, Tony. No one but me knows they're here." He looked at the woman, who was near tears. "I don't know who the mole is, so until we're done, I need you to keep them. I'm sorry to end your retirement like this." McGee held out papers. "I can't bring you back, as that would tip people off, but I have papers that permit you to act as an agent. They're not on the books, Tony. If you need to start shooting, you're on your own until we can get to you."

"We'll be fine, Timmy." Tony smiled with a bravado he didn't really feel. "Me and Kate will keep them safe."

"You and that stinkin' fish." Tim rolled his eyes as he headed for the door.

"She doesn't stink, Tim!" Tony called after his friend. "I clean her tank once a week!"

He turned his attention back to the woman who was still standing in his living room.

"Hi, I'm Tony."

"I'm Stephanie, but I'm using the name Paulette, and he's Billy."

"Is that his real name?" Tony smiled and waved at the little boy, who hid his face in his mommy's shoulder. "Or is it better to know only that one?"

"It's best, just so there's no mistakes if we go out."

"Well, hate to tell you this," Tony walked towards her. "But you're not going out, as it's not safe. Come on, let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Tony, I have to go out!" Her voice trembled. "T-Billy needs diapers, and we need clothes, and…" she broke down sobbing.

"Hey, it's ok." He put an arm around her, patting her shoulder uncomfortably. "We'll get you what you need. Just trust me, ok?"

Stephanie nodded, and Tony pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Elf Lord, is it safe to call the Boss, ask him to pick some stuff up?" Tony nodded. "What about Palmer and Breena? They're supposed to come by and bring their munchkins over Saturday for some pizza and a movie. Are they a risk?" Tony nodded again.

"Thanks, man. I'll make some calls, and get stuff squared away." He paused a moment. "No, we're good. She's worried, and I get that. But we'll be fine."

He hung up and dialed another number.

"Hey, Grandpa!" Tony grinned, despite the seriousness of the situation. "I need a favor…" He began a convoluted conversation that Stephanie didn't try to understand, and when it was over, he cheered triumphantly.

"Help is on the way, Paulette."

"Who's coming?"

"My old boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's gonna bring some stuff for you, like diapers, wipes, new clothes, all of that."

"He can't do that without being noticed, Tony."

"Yes, he can." The man was certain of it. "He's been making me a dresser, and he's finished it. Said he'd bring it Saturday, but he'll stuff it full of stuff tonight and bring it over. We've got it covered."

"Do you think that will work?"

"Sure." Tony shrugged. "He has a hobby of making furniture. He's built stuff for a few people in my building over the years. A new dresser is nothing out of the ordinary for him."

Paulette rolled her eyes as she walked into the bedroom where she'd set her son down on his new bed.

"Billy, no!" Her voice had a tired, whiny tone to it, and Tony felt himself cower. He hoped they both slept well tonight after dinner, baths, and maybe a beer for Mommy. A heavy clunk told Tony that the young boy had either fallen or had hit his newly-casted arm on something. The cry that reached his ears seconds later convinced him of a fall.

"Do you have a towel I can clean a mess up with?" His new guest stood in the doorway of his bedroom. "I'm sorry, he's not adjusted well to these moves, and…"

"He's what, two? Three?" Tony walked past her, doing his best to ignore the puddle of what he assumed was urine next to the little boy's bed.

"He just turned three. He's not taken to potty training, and he usually doesn't do this, but these last few weeks have been horrible."

Tony nodded and handed her a towel he figured he could throw away.

"What happened?" Paulette sighed and looked up at him from where she soaked up the mess.

"Our last two safe-houses have been attacked, and I can only guess it was my marvelous ex, or one of his equally fantastic friends."

"Sounds like a great guy."

"Oh, yeah." Paulette scoffed. "He was so good that I was married and divorced in only a year."

"Probably shouldn't tell me what happened." Tony kept his voice calm, as he watched Billy sway with exhaustion.

"Probably." She wiped tears from her eyes. "It'd make it so much easier to talk about it to someone, but I can't."

"It's hard." He sat down on his bed, watching her care for her little one. "Does he miss his dad?"

"He doesn't even know him." Paulette sat on the end of Tony's bed, cradling Billy. "I kept him hidden for the first two years, but during this last year," she shrugged. "I'm not sure what happened, or how, but he found out about the baby. We were in one safe-house from the time he was six months old until about eleven months ago. That's when we were shot at for the first time."

"Must have scared you both."

"Yeah." Paulette hugged her little one closer to her. "He has accidents, Tony. I'll clean them up, and please be patient." Her expressive brown eyes pleaded for him to accept them. "But I was trying to potty train him when the first bullet went through the wall. He's terrified of the toilet, and I'm still working on it."

"No problem." Tony hoped he didn't look repulsed. He just hoped the kid wouldn't pee on his piano or couch. "We'll sort it out, right?"

"Thanks."

"Hey, Tony!" Gibbs called from the doorway. "A little help here, huh?"

"Where's your helper?" Tony bolted out of his room.

"She's with Grandpa Ducky." Gibbs eyes were alight with laughter. "He decided that she needed to be introduced to the finer things in life, so he's got her out at some ballet tonight."

"Poor kid."

"Poor kid?" Gibbs shook his head. "Poor me when I have to start sitting through dance classes. You know it's gonna happen."

Tony grinned. "That's my baby girl."

#########

Later that night, as Paulette was in the shower, Tony noticed a rotten stench. He looked at the little boy currently coloring on his coffee table and curled his lip. He had two choices. He could change a diaper, or deal with the smell until she was out of the shower. Seconds later, when the smell intensified, Tony began to change the first diaper he'd ever swapped.

"Oh, my gosh, kid." Tony felt sick. "I know you didn't eat anything that smelled or looked like that." He used several wipes before the tiny butt was clean. He picked up the whole mess and threw it into the trash can in the kitchen and tied it off before stuffing it into another bag to mask the odor.

"Oh, that was sick." Tony looked over at Kate, who was flipping her fins, seeming to point to the walls of her realm. "I know." He hung his head. "I was supposed to clean your tank today, and I got busy. Your walls are just as gross as that was."

Satisfied that she had made her point, Kate swam to the back of her tank and retrieved the thermometer. Billy stared at her, still lying on the couch where Tony had changed him.

"You like fish, huh?" Tony sat beside Billy and pulled him upright. The little one nodded. "You gonna talk for me?" Billy buried his head in Tony's side and sniffled a bit before falling asleep. "I guess that means not tonight, at least."

######

Five days passed, and Tony had still not heard a single word from the tiniest occupant of his apartment. The little boy stared, and he watched, and he pointed when he wanted something, but that was it. Not even Gibbs, who had been in full-Grandpa mode, had managed to get so much as a smile from the little one.

Tony had never seen a child with more expressive or haunted eyes. Billy's bright green eyes reminded Tony of his own, yet the power of emotion that were carried in them made Tony fully aware of the horror the child had seen.

The now-graying man had taken to reading Billy a story every night while his mommy got her shower, and tonight the little one had climbed into his lap instead of sitting beside him. Tony opened up the book Billy had dragged over to him and began to read.

"Oh My Oh My Oh Dinosaurs, By Sandra Boynton." Tony opened the first page as Billy settled in, his thumb stuck in his mouth. Tony read all about how dinosaurs could be happy, and how they could be sad. He read about how they could look different on the outside, and how they could be good or bad. By the time he'd finished, Billy was sound asleep.

Tony closed the book he read and snuggled the little boy closer. He pressed a kiss to the blonde downy hair, and closed his eyes. The shower was still running, so he knew he had a few minutes to wait. It never failed that when he tried to lay the little boy down, Billy would wake up in a panic. However, his mom could get him to lay down anywhere and stay asleep.

Tony's eyes opened for a moment, and he looked over at Kate. She was swimming happily in her tank, aware only that there was more noise than before, but that she was getting treats more often. Life was good.

#####

Tony startled awake, not sure of what had woken him. There was no noise, and a quick check of the door proved that it was still locked. He turned back to the living room, intent on checking the rest of the house, when he spotted Billy hiding at the end of the couch.

"Hey." He lifted the little boy into his arms. "Have a bad dream?" Billy nodded. "Want to sit up for a while?" Tony received another nod in response. "Let's get your butt clean, huh? And then we'll pick out a movie." Billy laid his tired head down on Tony's shoulder.

He was quiet while Tony laid him on the couch and carefully changed his soaked diaper. Paulette had tried pull-ups on him days before, only to find that she had to fight to get them on and then off. Tony had felt helpless the day she'd nearly cried as she put a large sized diaper on her still-silent little boy.

"There, that's feeling better, huh?" Billy stared up at Tony for a long time before he nodded. He watched as Tony threw his soiled diaper away and washed his hands. When Tony returned to the couch, he sat up, making room for his large companion.

"What movie do you want to watch? We've got a lot of them. Do you like movies with princesses?" Billy shook his head. "How about monkeys?" Another shake. "Do you want to watch a movie with cars?" Billy took a little more time before he shook his head.

"What do you want to watch? Can you point to it?" Tony's brow furrowed as the little one pointed to Kate's tank. "You want to watch Kate?" This received a nod.

"Well, then, I guess we watch Kate swim." Before long, Billy was yawning and leaning into Tony's side. "You ready for bed again, little man?"

Billy's eyes filled with tears, and he shook his head.

"Do you want to sleep with Mommy? Maybe she'd like the company." Billy snuggled into Tony's side and shook his head again.

"What do you want, little guy?"

"Fishy." His voice was so soft that Tony nearly missed it.

"You want the fishy?"

"Yah." This time Billy nodded.

"Kate has to stay in her bowl, buddy. We can watch her, but she has to stay there, ok?"

"Ok." Billy's thumb returned to his mouth, and he sat, mesmerized as he watched Kate. She wasn't really doing anything, but the little boy seemed fascinated.

"Would you like to say hi?" Large hopeful green eyes met his, and Tony smiled down at Billy. "Come on, then. Let's go say hi to Kate, huh?"

Tony held Billy up to the tank, and explained how fish don't like to be scared, but if he put his finger in, she'd give him a hug and a kiss. The little boy watched as Tony demonstrated. When Tony pulled his hand out and switched Billy to his other hip so his non-casted arm could be closer to the tank, the little boy giggled and stuck his whole hand down into the water.

Kate came up and nibbled and nudged at him. Billy shrieked with glee, which brought Paulette running from her room.

"What's happened?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Mommy!" Billy nearly shouted. "Kate da fishy gived me hugs and kisses!"

Tony felt his heart swell as he watched Paulette's eyes fill with tears. She walked over to them slowly, her hand on her mouth, as if afraid of scaring her son with her emotions. Paulette reached her hands out, and Billy went to her willingly. She cuddled him close, her eyes closed as she pressed kisses to his hair. When her eyes opened, they were bright with unshed tears.

"Thank you."

Tony wasn't sure of what to say. He took in the beauty of the moment, and was thankful that he could have a part in it. He put his finger back down into the tank, petting Kate, and letting her know that she'd done good.

As Tony settled back down onto the couch, hoping to finish his night's sleep, an unfamiliar feeling crept over him. He felt peace. No, he thought, it wasn't peace. It was something more. It was like the feeling when he first got Kate, and when he came home to find that she was still alive. This feeling was more like that. He felt…content, like everything was right in his world.

Kicking himself for getting emotionally involved, he rolled over, facing the back of the couch. Thoughts of watching them cuddle tonight, and the happiness he'd seen on her face when Billy spoke kept him awake until dawn. With a smile, he decided that he liked being emotionally involved with them. He liked it a lot.

##########

"Hey, Tim!" Tony smiled into his phone as he prepared breakfast. "What's up?" His hands stilled as he listened to the news McGee had called about. "Anyone hurt?" His hand trembled as it ran through his hair. Paulette came up to his side and silently asked if he wanted her to continue. With a nod, he left the kitchen.

"What now?" She heard Tony speak those words, and felt her insides quake. They were going to have to move again. With a heavy sigh, she started to finish their meal.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"I don't know, Sweetie." Paulette kissed Billy's head. "We'll just have to wait."

"I don't wanna leave." Billy's lip trembled.

"I know, Baby." She took the pan from the stove and sat down, pulling her son into her lap. In the other room, they could hear Tony finishing his conversation, and the young mother felt like she was waiting news that would shatter her heart.

"Ok, good news and bad." Tony returned to the stove, seeming to ignore the fact that she'd offered to make the meal. He had heard their conversation, and knew that she was in the right place.

"When do we leave?" Her voice was flat.

"You don't." Tony shrugged. "That's probably the bad news." He felt his heart flip at the relieved sigh they both gave. "The good news is a mixed bag of stuff. They were able to find the mole in NCIS who kept leaking the information about where you were. He was some guy I've never heard of who worked down in cyber-crimes and could hack into anything. The bad news in the good news is that the house where McGee said you were staying was shot up last night.

"That's how they found the mole. They were able to arrest the man who did the shooting, and he admitted that he was trying to earn the money offered for your deaths." Paulette gasped, and Tony turned around, confident that their eggs could cook for a minute without being turned.

"No one knows you're here, and we're going to keep it that way. McGee said that you'll be testifying starting on next Monday. He's gonna pick you up, and I'll keep little britches here."

"We're not leaving?" Her brain was clogged with too much information.

"Not unless you want to."

"We want to stay." Her voice broke. She stood up and left the kitchen, Billy held close to her chest.

"I want you to stay, too." Tony finished making their breakfast before going in search of his unintentional roommates. "Breakfast is ready."

Tony stood in the door to his room, soaking in the view of Paulette cuddling her son. In that moment, he wished he had the right to lie down behind her and simply hold her, just as she was holding her son. He wanted more than anything to make all of the bad in their lives simply disappear.

#########

Monday morning came, and Tony stood with Billy in his arms as McGee, Ziva, and the leader of Tony's old team, stood with Paulette. The woman was nearly shaking with nerves, and Tony gave her a quick one-armed hug.

"We'll be fine. Go give your testimony, and we'll be waiting."

"Who's gonna make sure you're safe?" Paulette's eyes were filling. "What if someone was watching these guys, and they're just waiting?"

There was another knock at the door, and McGee peered through the hole before opening it.

"Sorry I'm late." Gibbs stood with his usual cup of coffee. "Got Amira dropped off with Grandpa Ducky." He looked at the pale woman. "Go on, we've got your little guy covered."

With a nod, she walked out with the three agents who were to guarantee her safety.

"Now, why's my little guy not over here yet?" Gibbs smiled as Billy lunged for him, nearly making Tony lose his grip.

"Come on, Grandpa! Let me keep him from falling!"

"You're not going anywhere, are ya?" Gibbs plucked Billy out of Tony's arms with practiced ease and carried the giggling little boy into the kitchen.

"So, kiddo, we need to get food for Tony's fish, huh?" Gibbs knew the little boy was as fascinated with that silly critter as his friend was.

"Kate da Fishy needs her bweakfasht!" Billy's arms flew out wide as he spoke, his green eyes alive with love and mischief.

"So what will Kate the Fishy have for breakfast, Tony, this kid isn't gonna let me get away without doing that."

"How about you start our breakfast, and then I'll take Little Britches, and he can help me feed Kate."

"Sounds like a plan." Gibbs looked down at the boy he'd plopped on the counter. "Do you wanna go help Tony?"

"Yah!"

While Tony helped Billy feed Kate her meal, Gibbs beat eggs and washed out the pan that Paulette's eggs had been made in earlier. The silver haired man listened to the giggling and quiet conversation, and wondered just how Tony was going to handle it when the young family moved on. Their time in witness protection was nearly over, and it wasn't going to be long before they were cut loose.

He'd seen how the three of them had bonded, and wondered if it would turn into something more, but his old heart didn't dare hope. He knew that while Paulette and Billy were great for Tony, and he seemed to need them just as much, there was always the doubt of if it was a need and familiarity born of necessity, or if the three of them were really meant to be.

Tony came back into the kitchen with Billy wrapped around his side, and Gibbs bit back a gasp at the nearly identical laughing green eyes that greeted him. He'd not seen his friend look that happy in years. The sight made him turn back to the stove and toss some cheese into the eggs.

"Get washed up, you two." He cleared his throat. "It's just about done."

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Tony carefully washed Billy's hands, making sure the little boy didn't have any "yuck's" left in between his fingers. He then washed his own, dried them, and had Billy into a booster seat that Gibbs had made nearly three months prior. Gibbs wondered if Tony realized he'd kissed the little fellow's hair before walking away.

######

"Well, that's done." Paulette stood in the doorway of the kitchen, where Tony had Billy coloring.

"How did it go?" He stood and walked to her, giving her a quick hug. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm good." Her smile wasn't as brave as she'd hoped it would be. "If it's ok, I'm gonna go grab a shower."

"Sure." Tony looked her over carefully. "You sure you're ok?" Paulette's eyes filled with tears as she nodded and turned away. He looked with narrowed eyes to McGee.

"What happened?" Tony stared down his former teammate.

"She testified, and did great." McGee glanced nervously over to Gibbs, who was returning his gaze. "Um, then, after she was done, her ex, who is now a captain, started to threaten her, and promised to kill her. He um, he was taken from the court, but she's scared."

"So what now?" Tony crossed his arms. "What do we do?"

"We're not certain if his threats were anything legitimate, or if he was intending to frighten her." McGee shrugged. "The only thing we can really do is ask if she wants to go into protective custody with the FBI. If she chooses to do that, then she and her son will be given another set of identities and be sent elsewhere."

"I don't like it." Tony shifted his weight from side to side. "How long does she have to decide?"

"If she wants to continue being protected, then she needs to be ready to move."

Tony felt like the air had been forced out of his lungs. He took a glance at Billy, who had stopped coloring, and was looking around him in confusion.

"C'mere, Kiddo." He strode across the kitchen and picked the little one up. "Let's go talk to Mommy, huh?"

"Did we do bad?" Billy sounded terrified.

"Nope, not at all, Little Britches."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs stood up from his chair, his voice echoing as he projected.

"What?" Tony turned around, Billy still clinging to him.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Are you going to spend the rest of your life running? Think before you act."

Tony's face turned cold as he stepped closer to his former boss.

"I respect you, Gibbs. I always have." Jethro nodded, never breaking eye contact with Tony. "I know you want me to do what's right, or what's safe, but I know what I want."

"Yeah? What's that?" Gibbs stepped forward, coming toe to toe with his friend.

Tony took a deep breath and backed off. He knew what Gibbs was getting at, and he wasn't sure he could say it. With a wry grimace, he realized that if he couldn't say it to his friends, how would he ever say it to her.

"For the last six months, I've had these two here in my little one bedroom apartment. I've read stories, given baths, chased a naked butt around my couch when he was feeling feisty, and watched his mom stress over what her life was going to look like when this was all over."

"Yeah? So? You dealt with this sort of stuff when you were an agent."

"I never cared about them, Gibbs." Tony took a deep breath. "Not like this, I didn't. I can't imagine not being there to make Steph smile when she's sad. Who's gonna teach him to ride a bike, or to play football?" Tony laughed and hugged Billy closer. "I don't want to think about it being some random guy that she meets, Boss." Tony's voice broke. "I want it to be me."

Gibbs saw Paulette walk out of the bedroom, her hair still dripping from her shower. She came and stood by him, resting her hand gently on his arm. Tony turned and looked at her, his eyes conveying an emotion she'd never hoped to see.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was soft. "We're a mess, Tony. I get upset over stupid things, and T-Billy, he still isn't potty trained, and he's going to be four in a few weeks. We're not the easiest to live with."

She watched as Tony swallowed hard. He'd watched her carefully as she spoke.

"I'm a mess, too, Steph." Tony tried to smile. "My best friends are my grumpy old boss, an autopsy gremlin, and a fish. I don't always make sense, and sometimes I drive you nuts by not cleaning out the sink after I shave." He hugged the little boy he held to him tighter. "I'm probably not going to be the best role model for him. But dammit, I'll try. Please."

Paulette tried to respond, but the only thing that came from her mouth was a sob. Tony held his arm out, and pulled her close to him. Gibbs and McGee stepped into the entry of his apartment, letting them have a few minutes.

She tried to push away from him once, but her struggle was cut short as he tightened his grasp. Billy reached out and grabbed onto his mommy's hand, snaring her even further. After a moment, she relaxed and let Tony be her strength.

"Come on, McGee, let's go get some coffee."

Tony heard the door shut, and pulled his family to the couch with him. He sat with Billy still clinging tightly to him, and wrapped his arm around Paulette.

"I guess this is the part where I ask you to marry me." He pressed a kiss to her hair, and then to Billy's. "Hey, Buddy, can you let me up a minute? I need to ask Mommy a special question, and it'll be easier to do if my arms are empty."

Billy shook his head, tightening his grasp. Tony grinned and moved to the edge of the couch.

"Well this isn't exactly how I figured I'd ask you some day, but here goes." He looked up into her tear filled eyes. "I've not known you long, but I've fallen completely in love with you. I can't imagine my life without you, and I really don't want to." He tugged Billy away from him gently.

"Is it ok if I ask Mommy if I can be your Daddy?" The little one nodded before flopping back down onto Tony's shoulder. He was confused and scared, yet knew that the safest place he could be was with his Mommy or Tony, and right now, Tony wasn't crying.

Tony cleared his throat. "Billy thinks it's a good idea." He smiled a bit. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Stephanie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her boys. She sat back, a bright smile lighting her face. "I love you."

Tony rose back up to sit next to her, Billy still wrapped tightly in his arms. He pulled her to him, pressing his lips gently to hers. The couple broke apart, hiding their laughter as a low sigh came from between them. Stephanie stood and took Billy, managing to lay him down on his bed without waking him.

"That never ceases to amaze me." Tony stood in the door watching them. He walked over to where she was tucking the tiny boy in and wrapped his arms around her.

"What?"

"You can just pick him up and move him around."

"It's not hard, Tony."

"Right." Her fiancé kissed her neck. "That's why he wakes up every time for me, no matter how gentle I am."

"It's a mom thing." Tony chuckled.

"I can believe that." He led her back out to the living room, and pulled her into his lap on the couch. "We have a lot to talk about, and only a little bit of time to do it in."

"Yeah?" She ran her fingers down the side of his face. "We do, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tony kissed the tips of her fingers. "Now, I think that we can come up with a plan to keep us all safe and let us live normal lives."

"Director McGee said that the FBI…"

"McGeek is good, and I mean that. I was thinking a little more out of the box." He began to describe his plan, and Stephanie felt a thrill as he spoke. Living a normal life sounded so appealing, and with the measures Tony had in mind, they'd be safe.

When Gibbs and McGee returned twenty minutes later, Tony and Stephanie had packed their bags, and were waiting. Billy was still asleep, but he had a change of clothes waiting for him, ready for his use when he woke.

"Hey, Boss." Tony smiled nervously. "We've got a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS, despite my epic temper-tantrum last night.

Note: This really is the end. Sorry for not changing the "complete" to "In progress" on the last chapter. By the time I realized I'd done that, most of you had already read. Thanks to you who left anon reviews. I appreciate it. Thanks for reading!

########

Gibbs grumbled as he set Kate's tank up in his living room. He still couldn't believe that he'd agreed to keep the silly thing for the next three months. Tony, his new wife, and their son were off on an extended honeymoon/vacation/preparing for the future trip.

"You know, Fish, if I didn't like your dad so much, there's no way I'd be doing this."

Kate simply flipped her fins at him as she watched him prepare her nice home. She didn't like her little bowl, and was ready to be out of it. Amira sat by her and occasionally reached in to stroke her bright orange scales.

"Geeze." Gibbs spilled water, and swore.

"Grandpa!" Amira plugged her ears. "Watch your mouth!" Each word was accented, and the man regretted letting her spend weekends at Grandpa Ducky's. She was losing the crudeness that had made her uniquely her.

He glared at her, earning a laugh for his efforts. The tank was finally set up, and Gibbs carefully transferred the large goldfish over to the large tank.

"She looks happy."

"Yeah, I guess she does." Gibbs patted his granddaughter on her shoulder. "Do you want to feed her, or should I do it?"

"I'll do it!" Amira picked up the can of fish pellets and dropped the correct number in, just as Tony had explained to her. She watched Kate eat, and when she was finished, Amira picked up the jar that held the frozen shrimp. "Here, Grandpa, you can do these. I don't like these. They feel weird."

Gibbs grinned as he pulled a few of the shrimp from the jar and dropped them into the water. He wiped his fingers on his pants leg, knowing that he needed to change before dinner, anyway.

"Ew." Amira pointed to his leg. "You smeared one on you."

######

"Seven times seven." Amira tapped her pencil against her mouth. "Do you know what it is?" She looked over to her grandpa.

"I do, but that's your homework. You need to figure it out. Remember how I showed you?"

"Yeah." The pre-teen sighed. "Hey, Kate, do you know?"

"Don't be asking that fish for your answers."

"Why not?"

"She's only got two fins, a dorsal, and a tail. She can't count."

##########

Gibbs sat at his table, eating dinner by himself. Ducky had called and asked to take Amira to the ballet once again, and as it was a Friday night, Gibbs had no reason to say no. He sat back and sighed.

"You know, Kate, she's gonna want to keep going to those dance lessons. The next thing we know, she's going to want to go to some fancy dance school. Her teacher says she's good enough for it."

He took a few more bites before laughing at himself.

"It's Friday night, I have the house to myself, and what am I doing? I'm talking to a fish." He slapped his own head. "DiNozzo, I'm gonna kill you."

#######

Amira sat next to Kate, squishing peas into her tank. She smiled as the large fish gobbled each one, and Gibbs smirked at his little girl having so much fun.

"Tony and Oliva will be home soon."

"Is that her new name?" Amira looked up at Gibbs. "I like Olivia. It's a pretty name."

"It is." Gibbs sat, motioning to his charge. "Come here, little one."

"I'm not little anymore, Grandpa."

"No, but you'll always be my little one."

"Just like I'll always be Mommy's little one, and Grandpa Mike's?"

"Yep." Gibbs kissed her on the temple. "Olivia's gonna look a little different when they come home. She had some work done that will make it harder for people to recognize her."

"Why?"

"Do you remember how she and little Tony had to hide in Uncle Tony's house?"

"Yeah." Amira shuddered. "That was like when Grandpa Mike had us stay with you for a while, when those people with the guns came after us."

"Yep, it was the same thing. That's why they have new names. She's Aunt Olivia now, ok?"

"Does that mean baby Tony is my cousin?"

"Yep."

"Good." Amira smiled. "I always wanted a cousin." She was quiet for a moment. "Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to give Kate back?"

#####

Kate watched with seeming fascination as Gibbs and Amira went about setting up a new fish tank. She flipped her gills, all the while ignoring the bright ball that her young friend had dropped into the tank for her. Amira reached in and stroked down the large fish's back.

"We decided that we'd be lonely when you go home with Uncle Tony, so we got our own fish!"

"Come on, Kiddo. Need you to help me get this set up. Remember, the lady at the store said we only had an hour, and it took us 20 minutes to get home."

"Oh, yeah!" Amira raced back to the kitchen where she carried in a pitcher of water and poured it into the tank. Before long, Kate was doing her best to ignore the two new fish that floated in their plastic bags next to her.

"Kate, I'd like for you to meet Fred and Ginger." Amira pointed to where her new pets swam in their happy home. "Grandpa said I could get two if I wanted to, so I did. Please don't be jealous. You'll have your daddy back soon, and he's got a surprise for you, too!" She leaned in and whispered. "He's bringing you home a mommy and a baby brother."

"I'm sure it's no surprise for Kate, 'Mira." Gibbs chuckled. "She was there when they got married in Uncle Tony's apartment, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Amira's face fell. "You don't think she's gonna mind her new family, do you?"

"No, I don't." Gibbs hugged his girl. "She's gonna love it."

#######

"Uncle Tony! Aunt Olivia!" Amira bounced in from the dining room where she'd been doing her homework. "Hi, Tony." She waved at her little cousin.

"Hey, Chickadee!" Tony picked her up and pretended to have difficulty. "You've grown."

"Only a little."

"A little?" Tony measured her against his chest. "You've grown a lot. You're taller."

"Hey, no picking on my kid." Gibbs smiled as he entered the room. "Did you guys have a good trip?"

"Yeah, we did." Olivia smiled as she answered. "We had a great time."

"Grandpa!" Little Tony DiNozzo screamed his joy as he raced across the hall. He bounced up into his grandpa's arms, and clung on, looking over the man's shoulder.

He pushed back, and looked at Gibbs, and then to the wall. He started to giggle and pointed.

"Kate the Fishy has new friends!"

Tony looked into the living room and threw back his head and laughed.

######

"Ah, welcome home, DiNozzos." Tony set their bags down as Olivia carried Tony into the living room and set him down on the couch.

Kate's tank was already sitting on the bookshelf where she belonged, and the furniture that they'd purchased had been delivered earlier that day, making it look like they were a family who was just moving in. Olivia stepped into Tony's arms and held him as closely as he held her.

"Thanks, Handsome." He grinned down at her.

"Handsome, huh? Sure you're not just saying that to make me feel good?"

"Nope." She squeezed his butt. "As often as you've called me gorgeous or beautiful, I can call you that once in a while."

"Throwing me a bone, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Only if you promise to throw me one."

"Wicked witch." Their quiet laughter didn't disturb their son who slept on.

"I'm glad Gibbs kept Kate so well for you." Olivia looked over at the tank where her husband's "baby" swam. "I know he teases you, but I think she's been good for you."

"She's been great." He leaned in for another kiss. "If it wasn't for Kate, I'd have left DC after retiring, and never would have met you."

"You do say the sweetest things." She leaned her head against his chest. "Let's put Tony to bed, and you can keep saying sweet things to me."

Quick as a flash, Tony had released his wife and was on his way upstairs with their son asleep on his shoulder. With the ease of a man who'd come to understand how to keep his son quiet, Tony laid the boy down and snuck out of the room. He closed the door, relieved that his son was still lost in his dreams.

#######

"Daddy!" Tony's plaintive cry echoed through the house, and his daddy came running in from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Kate isn't feeling good."

"She's not?" Tony looked over at the tank. His pet was busy pushing her thermometer around, and Tony could see nothing wrong with her at all. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"She needs more worms, Daddy." Anthony DiNozzo III put his hands on his hips, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Remember? You didn't give her worms today, cuz we're out. We gotta go get her worms."

"Ok, let Daddy finish up in the kitchen, and then we'll go, alright." He tweaked his son's nose. "And she likes shrimp, remember?"

"Ok." Tony smirked as his little boy sat grumpily down next to Kate's tank. "Don't worry, Kate the Fishy, we'll get you your yummy shimps. Daddy promised, and Daddy's a good Daddy." Kate swam, unaware of her dire circumstances.

##########

The DiNozzo family had been in residence for nearly six months when they decided it was time to try to tackle the toilet with Tony once more. Their son had yet to overcome his fear of the porcelain fixture, and had grown more terrified, it seemed. He was now edging past it to get into his nightly bath, and Tony and Olivia were at their wits end.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, see?" Tony finally resorted to using the pot with his son in the bathroom. The boy stared at him wide-eyed. "See? I put my pee in there, and now I push this lever, and it flushes it. There's nothing to be afraid of, Little Britches."

"Uh-huh." His son nodded fiercely. "The bad men will make holes in the walls again, and that's loud."

"They're not going to do that anymore, Sweetie." Tony sighed. "Come on, you can do it."

Little Tony bravely stepped up to the commode and started to pee. He was shaking like a leaf, and Tony swore loudly when a car backfired outside, making his son jump.

"I told you, Daddy!" His little one wailed in fear.

"Olivia!" Tony called out, asking her to bring a towel, a pair of pants for them both, and some Lysol.

"What happened?"

"Your son has a problem with the potty."

"He's your son when he pees on the floor, Tony."

Two weeks later found Tony sitting carefully on a plastic potty that was sitting across the room from the big potty. He finished his "business" and carefully wiped his butt, just as his mommy and daddy had explained to him. When he thought he was clean, he asked if he could get checked, and his daddy praised him for a job well done.

Four months later, Tony was brave enough to try the big potty, and for the first time, nothing bad happened. There were no loud noises, and no holes in the wall. Nothing had exploded, and no one had shouted. With a sigh of relief, he said good-bye to his diapers and pull-ups and proudly wore his big-boy undies.

########

"Happy birthday, Dear Tony, happy birthday to you!" Little Tony sat at the head of their table, surrounded by the friends he and his mommy had made since they'd met his Daddy. There was Grandpa Gibbs, and Grandpa Ducky, and Great Grandpa Jack. Uncle Gremlin, Aunt Breena, Jimmy, and Heather were there, too. He had his Uncle Timmy, Aunt Shawna, and Auntie Abby with him, as well as Amira, who was his hero.

"How old are you today, young man?" Grandpa Ducky asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I'm six!" Tony held up his hands. "This many, right, Daddy?"

"That's right, Buddy." Tony smiled with pride.

"Mommy?" He looked to where Olivia stood with her camera. "Can we play outside after we have cake?"

"Don't you want to open your presents?"

"Um." Her goofy kid thought for a moment, and she marveled once more at how much he resembled the man who had chosen to become his daddy. "Presents, and then play?"

"We can do that." Olivia nodded. The children around the table cheered loudly, making the adults all cover their ears for a moment.

Kate stopped her swimming for a moment and looked over at the humans, wondering once again what the fuss was about. It seemed to her that they demanded far too much space. However, since her humans made sure to always give her treats, she wasn't too concerned.

#######

Tony woke and rolled over, snuggling in with his wife. Today was the "anniversary" of the day they'd walked into his home and heart. He started to fall back to sleep when he felt a prickle at the back of his neck like he was being watched.

He turned over and gazed at his son. The boy had tears streaming down his face, and Tony sat up.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" At ten years old, Tony was tall and athletic, but now, he looked like the little boy who had clung so desperately to his Daddy all those years ago.

"Kate's dead, Daddy." His voice broke. "I got a drink of water, and went to talk to her, and she's just floating." He shamelessly wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Hey, come here." Tony held his arm out, tugging his son into bed with them. "She lived a long time, son. Do you know that she was almost as old as your mom?"

"She was?"

"Yep." Tony comforted his boy the best he could, even as his heart was breaking. "Death is a part of life, Tony. Sometimes, it doesn't matter how good you care for a pet, or for a person." He paused. "Sometimes, it's time for them to go."

"Could we have done more for her?"

"Did we feed her, and love her, and talk to her as much as possible?"

"Yeah." Tony sniffled as he leaned into his Daddy's chest. "And we played with her a lot."

"Yep, we did." Olivia's body language told him that she was awake, but she apparently decided to let him handle this. "Knowing that we took the best care of her that we could is what we need to remember, ok?"

"Ok." Young Tony wiped at his tears once more. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we bury her in the back yard? I don't want to flush her down the toilet like Heather did to her fish when she died."

"We're not gonna flush her, son." Tony chuckled. "For starters, she's way too big. Besides that, she was my best friend for more years than I care to admit."

"She really was?"

"Yep, she was." Tony nodded. "Do you remember the first time you pet her?"

The two talked for several more minutes as they shared memories and told stories of Kate the Fish. When they both felt they were ready, Tony told his son to go get dressed, and to wait for him downstairs.

"Do I have to be in the room with her?"

"Nope." Tony ran his hand over his son's hair. "Hang out in your room or the kitchen, ok? You don't have to sit with her. That's just her earth-suit, ok? She's swimming on the rainbow bridge."

"I'll bet she and Grandpa Ducky are having a great time talking, and Grandpa Jack is trying to get her going with fish stories."

"You know it." Tony grinned as he pushed his son up playfully. "Come on, kiddo."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Olivia rolled over as their son left their room. "I know how much she meant to you."

"You mean more." He kissed her gently. "Do you want to come and help us bury her, or are you not up for it?"

"I'm fine, Tony."

"You sure? I don't want you exhausting yourself."

"Anthony," she took his face in her hands. "I have cancer, yes. We caught it early, and the doctor thinks we got it all. The chemo is just to be safe. I am fine, Mr. DiNozzo, and I'm going to help you bury your best friend."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now come on, before we have a ten year old boy wondering what we're doing."

"Wouldn't he like to know."

"Give him another year or so, and he'll be having nightmares." Tony laughed at his wife's snarkiness.

#######

Tony knelt near his family as he carefully placed the shoebox containing Kate into the hole he and his son dug only moments before. He rose and wrapped an arm around each of them. His emotions rose, and he took some time to settle himself before he began speaking.

"Kate came to live with me after the death of someone I loved very much." He cleared his throat. "She listened to me when I was upset or angry, and she was there to chase her balls or thermometers to make me laugh. In her own way, she was as loving and caring as any dog could ever be, and yet she never put a fin outside of her tank.

"I owe her a lot." He cleared his throat again. "If I'd not gotten Kate, I probably would have retired and gone traveling the world. I always said that it was my greatest desire to see places that I'd heard my dad and his friends talk about. But then one day, I got a call, and I was able to help a mom and her little boy. They showed up at my door, and before long, the little boy was just as amazed by my fish as I was." He squeezed his son's shoulders.

"Kate kept me here, and some may say it's silly to stick around with a pet fish, but I don't regret a moment of it. I have something so much better than a few memories of the world." He drew in a deep breath. "Goodbye, Kate, and thank you for taking such good care of me and my family for so long."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Say hi to Grandpa Ducky and Grandpa Jack for me, ok?" Young Tony's voice broke as he began a fresh bout of tears. "What do we do now, Daddy?"

"Well, now we ask Mommy what sort of flowers she'd like planted here." Tony turned to his wife.

"How about some orange zenia's? They'll bring in butterflies."

"Orange zenias it is, then. Come on, Kiddo. Let's go get some flowers, that way when we look out here, we can see the start of the garden your mom wants."

Olivia watched as her men walked off, already talking about what they'd need to get at the hardware store. Tony wanted to fertilize the yard, and her son was fixated on an electric lawn mower that he swore would be safe for him to use without an adult watching him. She hoped her husband would veto their ambitious offspring.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hey, Son?"

"Is Mom really gonna be ok?"

"Yep." Tony squeezed his boy's neck. "She's gonna be just fine."

###########

"Grandpa!" Tony looked up as a little body came flying out of the back door. He waved to his son seconds before he caught the rambunctious little one.

"Hey, you two! How are you?" He blew raspberries on little Andrea's belly. "Come to play with Grandpa and Grandma while Mommy's working, have you?" The little girl squealed with delight.

"We're doing good." The younger Tony smiled as he strolled across the lawn. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Your mom is tired, so she's taking a nap. I wanted to get this done, though."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope." Tony clapped his son on the back. "How's married life treating you?"

"Fine." The younger man looked off into the distance. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever wonder if maybe you did the wrong thing by marrying my mom? I mean, did you ever regret it?"

"What are you trying to say here, Little Britches?" Tony watched as his son rubbed his neck nervously.

"I'm screwing up, Dad. I mean, I can't get her to lay down for her naps, and if I get her to sleep, then I have to keep her in my lap, because I can't lay her down without waking her up. I screw up her bath time, and I try to tell her stories, and she's wanting to play tea party. I have no idea what I'm doing." He drew in a deep breath. "And that's not even touching the issues with my wife. I swear I get everything that she asks me to do wrong. It's like my brain bailed on me."

"I didn't know at first, either. Ask your mom, but I'm pretty sure there were times when she wanted to strangle me, especially at first. It's hard when you're stepping into a family that is used to doing things on their own. Don't give up, Kiddo." Tony looked down at his newly acquired granddaughter. "Do you love your Daddy?"

"Yes!" Andrea wiggled back and forth, nearly dancing in Tony's arms.

"Does your Daddy love you?"

"Yes!" She laughed, as if the questions her grandpa asked were the silliest things she'd ever heard.

"You're doing fine, son." Tony winked. "Hey, Andrea." The little girl stopped wiggling for a moment. "Did you know that your daddy was adopted, just like you?"

"He was?" Her eyes grew round as she looked at the man she'd already learned to adore.

"Yep, he was. He was a little bit younger than you, but only by a little. Would you like to hear the story?"

"Yes!" She bounced in her grandpa's arms, her own flung out wide. "Tell me a story, Grandpa!"

"Ok, but you have to be quiet." Young Tony watched mesmerized as his daughter settled right down, clinging to every word spoken by his father.

"My story is going to start with a fish named Kate." Tony's eyes twinkled. "You have a fish, don't you?"

"Her name is Jodi!"

"That's right, it is! Well, my fish's name was Kate, and she was a very special fish…"

Fin


End file.
